Obseción
by RioluZX
Summary: Amor, algo que nos motiva a hacer cosas por otros, a protegerlos siempre y ser posesivos con ellos, pero...¿realmente es amor lo que sientes Sora? o ¿es una enfermiza obsecion por Roxas? ¿Que estas dispuesto a hacer para poder estar a su lado? ¿lo sacrificaras todo...incluso tu cordura? Yaoi nyan
1. Chapter 1

Hola mucho gusto soy un gato nyan nyan que vino a traer otro fin, este lo puse más romántico y menos de aventura porque deseo probar otro tipo de fics, espero les guste los personajes no me pertenecen excepto Iris chan nyan, es yaoi así que si no gusta no me deje una crítica nyan nyan, NYAN CAT A TODOS.

Este cap es desde punto de vista de Sora cat

Capítulo 1 el

Día soleado, nubes tranquilas en el cielo y el sonido de los pájaros por la ventana, supuestamente las personas lo clasificarían como un buen día, para mí no y eso es debido a que en estos momentos hay diversos puntos que me están molestando, el primero de todos es que estoy en la escuela lo cual se me da fatal, gracias a un amigo que siempre da su tiempo para enseñarme logre calificaciones aceptables, hablando de mi amigo él es la segunda razón por la cual este día es horrible, él está sentado a mi lado en la clase de literatura y el problemas es…que estoy enamorado de él.

Básicamente la actividad era describirnos y la hice fácil, mi nombre es Sora y tengo 15 años, mi cabello es castaño y esta desordenado hacia varios lados, mi piel esta algo tostada por el hecho de vivir en Islas del destino donde casi siempre hace calor, no soy muy alto pero tampoco bajo, mis ojos son de un azul intenso que dicen que es igual que el cielo, entregue la tarea y me puse a pensar pero estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no escuche el timbre hasta que mi amigo me movió trayéndome a la realidad.

-Hey Sora, si no te levantas llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase-me apresuraba mi amigo acercándose a mi rostro intentando despertarme, es tan idiota en estos momentos, simplemente intento alejarlo de mi mente y ahora está demasiado cerca de mí, sentí mi rostro arder y lo intente ocultar con mi fleco cosa que creo funciono ya que él se alejó hacia la puerta.

-Ya te oí, te puedes tranquilizar un poco tenemos 10 minutos de descanso-lo regañe molesto por su actitud apresurada cosa que se borró en cuanto vi su sonrisa, no podía evitar calmarme ante ella después de todo para mí él era todo, adoraba sus cabellos rubios que estaban desordenados y empinados hacia un lado, sus ojos que eran iguales a los míos lo cual me agradaba ya que sentía que teníamos algo en común, bueno tenemos varias cosas en común ahora que lo pienso, tenemos la misma estatura pero a su lado yo me siento pequeño por alguna razón, odiábamos las mismas materias y nuestra piel era algo similar solo que la suya era más blanca.

-Tu sabes por qué estoy apurado-me recordó con una sonrisa maliciosa la cual me rompió el corazón, siempre sabia la razón pero a veces deseaba hacerme el tonto, por una sola vez desde que lo conozco me gustaría que dijera "para aprovechar más tiempo contigo" pero eso era una ilusión que nunca se cumpliría.

Salimos hacia nuestra siguiente clase en la cual el no dejaba de hablarme de un tema que yo deseo no contar, llegamos a donde seria nuestra siguiente clase y escuche como alguien gritaba el nombre de mi rubio compañero, nos dimos la vuelta encontrando a un chico idéntico a Roxas solamente que el desprendía un aire de mayor inocencia y timidez, era su hermano gemelo Ventus.

-Ven cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que grites por ahí-lo regaño mientras su gemelo ponía una cara de arrepentimiento, no pude evitar reírme de eso pues él era demasiado adorable desde mi punto de vista.

-Lo siento, solo quería saber si han visto a Van-susurro con cierta tristeza en su voz, yo le hecho una mirada de enfado a Roxas el cual desvió la mirada algo incómodo, comencé a observar el lugar y finalmente encontré a mi hermano mayor, aunque fuera un año mayor iba en nuestro mismo grado por un problema de que no le agradaba la escuela, honestamente lo comprendo pero cuando conoció al tímido rubio este no dejo de molestarlo hasta que decidió regresar.

Mi hermano se llama Vanitas pero yo le decía Van de cariño, en cuanto conocimos a Ventus él se adueñó de ese apodo pues no dejaba de llamarlo así, volviendo al tema él tiene el pelo negro como el carbón y unos singulares ojos ámbar, debo admitir que hasta a mí me gustan pero lo que más envidio de él es que tenía un mejor físico y estatura que yo, también el hecho de que todas las semanas alguna chica tímida o un chico de apariencia tierna le pedía una cita la cual el rechazaba, y hablando de eso parece que una persona ahora se iba a confesar ante él.

-Oye Ven, mi hermano esta por…-comencé a decir pero parece que fue tarde porque él ya había corrido hacia él, por su modo de correr yo diría que estaba enojado y no lo culpo pues yo sospecho que a él le gusta Vanitas, escuche como Roxas soltaba un suspiro de rabia al ver la actitud de su gemelo y recordé el hecho de que era homofóbico, eso siempre destruía mis esperanzas de una relación junto a él pero ese fue el menor de mis problemas.

Una chica de cabello rubio pálido se abalanzo sobre mi compañero, su piel era blanca y sus ojos azules un poco más claros que los míos, ese hecho me molestaba demasiado pero lo que me dañaba siempre era que él no se molestaba, más bien se daba vuelta a abrazarla y le daba un apasionado beso en los labios, yo no podía ver más y me aleje lo más disimulado que podía, me asegure de ir a un lugar del colegio donde no hubiera nadie y comencé a gritar de rabia mientras golpeaba la pared con furia, no me importaba si me escuchaban necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor y rabia que me invadían y finalmente me detuve cuando mis nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, ese dolor simplemente se desvaneció cuando la sangre comenzó a recorrer mi brazo, de alguna manera eso me alivio pero decidí cubrirlo poniéndome unos guantes negros sin dedos, lo hice a tiempo pues escuche el timbre de inicio de la otra clase y me fui apresurado.

Llegue justo a tiempo a la clase y vi como Roxas estaba sentado al lado de su novia, se llama Naminé y la odio con todo mi ser por tener lo que yo jamás tendré, vi como ellos estaban demasiado concentrados hablando que pareciera que no les importo que yo me fuera de repente, comencé a caminar y el rubio me miro de reojo mientras me daba una sonrisa y señalaba un asiento a su lado, simplemente lo ignore pero eso pareció romperme el corazón y me fui al final del salón deseando que el día se pasara lo más rápido posible y así fue.

Cuando termino la clase yo me levante primero y salí del salón escuchando como alguien decía mi nombre, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar ya que era la que hacía que mi corazón saltara a cada momento, no podía verlo ya que eso me lastimaría, no quería verlo y menos junto a alguien como esa rubia que odiaba tanto, no podría verlo sin evitar llorar de impotencia por mis sentimientos.

Llegue a la salida del colegio y vi a mi hermano hablando con Ventus, tenía un mal presentimiento y lo sabía porque Vanitas tenía un pésimo humor con todos pero con Ven era otra historia, para él podía tener una gran paciencia y eso sin duda me asombraba porque si yo metía la pata el me soltaba una bronca, mi mal presentimiento se cumplió porque él dijo algo con una mirada de indiferencia que pareció dolerle al rubio pues se fue corriendo con una expresión triste.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunte llegando junto a él, por su expresión deduje enseguida cual era la causa al igual que muchas veces atrás, mi hermano me la confirmo enseñándome una carta, tal parece que recibió otra confesión y Ventus se enfadó por ello, aunque no fueran pareja él era demasiado celoso y Vanitas demasiado distraído para notar las señales de cuál era la razón.

-Es raro que no vengas con Roxas, ¿acaso tu noviecito te abandono?-se burló de mi desgracia, le dije con la mirada que se callara y nos fuimos a nuestro hogar, no me importaba lo que le dijera pues cuando el salga con Ventus no dejare de molestarlo con sus mismas palabras.

Nuestra casa por desgracia mía está a solo 3 cuadras de la casa de los gemelos por ello todas las mañanas nos vamos juntos, durante el camino no hablamos de gran parte excepto de lo que nos diría nuestra prima en cuanto llegáramos a casa, ella se llama Iris y tiene 14 años, es castaña como yo pero tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes que siempre me dan curiosidad, es un poco más baja que yo lo cual me parecía darle un gesto muy tierno e infantil, siempre nos molestaban con que parecíamos gemelos excepto por los ojos, lo que siempre me preguntaba era si la veían a ella como un hombre o si yo me parecía a una chica, cualquiera que fuera la respuesta no la quería saber, volviendo al tema nos dejaron al cuidado de ella porque en su antigua escuela le hacían mucho bulling y ella se negaba a ir a la escuela a pesar de ser bastante inteligente.

Llegamos a casa y ella nos recibió con una sonrisa, mi hermano la paso por alto pero yo corrí a abrazarla, me parecía demasiado tierna y siempre terminábamos haciéndonos cosquillas uno al otro, ella siempre sabia cuando estaba triste y lograba calmarme cosa que hizo ahora y yo le sonreí feliz, comenzó a contarnos su día con su tutor Riku, él también me agradaba porque siempre le tenía paciencia a ella y en sus ataques de pánico sabia como calmarla, nos entretuvimos viendo la televisión y por mi mala suerte me toco a mi hacer las compras.

Fui a la tienda más cercana sin poder recordar cual era el motivo de mi anterior enfado y lo recordé de golpe en cuanto vi a un rubio en el mismo negocio, deseaba tanto que fuera el otro y pareció que alguien me escucho pues cuando me acerque resulto ser Ventus, nunca sabré como le hacía para diferenciarlos pero nunca me equivocaba, supongo que es porque estoy muy enamorado de Roxas y no podría confundirlo jamás.

-Hola Sora, mi hermano te ha intentado hablar pero no ha respondido sus mensajes-me aviso viéndome algo preocupado, saque mi celular y vi que estaba en silencio pero tenía más de 30 mensajes de texto, la sola idea de que se hubiera molestado en escribirme tantas veces me dio una enorme felicidad ya que algo era seguro, yo le preocupaba.

-Lo hare en casa, pero ¿tu estas bien?-pregunte ahora viendo entristecido por como sus ojos estaban rojos, era una clara señal de que había llorado y sabía bien la causa, intentaba encontrar palabras para aliviarlo pero pareció que alguien se me adelanto, vi como el revisaba su celular y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, emocionado me mostro el mensaje que decía "No sé lo que dije que te molestara tanto, pero en verdad lo lamento, si le muestras a alguien más este mensaje tu celular desaparecerá ", clásico de mi hermano, siempre con una disculpa y una amenaza.

Me reí por ese hecho y le lance una pervertida mirada a Ven el cual pareció interpretar mi mensaje ya que se sonrojo hasta sus orejas, durante todo el momento que hicimos las compras no deje de molestarlo con eso ya que me servía para imaginarme como se vería el rostro de mi amado sonrojado, cuando ya estábamos por irnos vi como el revisaba nuevamente el mensaje y se iba tan feliz que parecía saltar de la emoción, cuando llegue a mi hogar vi que mi hermano seguía pegado en el televisor comiendo unas galletas mientras que Iris jugaba infantilmente con su cabello.

-Bienvenido Sora, logre un milagro hice que Van se disc…-se vio interrumpida mi dulce prima en cuanto mi hermano le metió una galleta en la boca callándola junto con una mirada amenazadora, simplemente les guiñe un ojo dando a entender que ya sabía lo que había ocurrido escuchando una maldición y como su rostro se ruborizaba levemente, mi prima y yo simplemente nos reímos y nos dirigimos a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Hace aproximadamente 1 año que nuestros padres nos dejaron aquí por asuntos de trabajo, normalmente me quejaría pero con el tiempo me he vuelto algo independiente…, a quien engaño sigo siendo un perezoso, la única razón por la que hago algunas labores es por las amenazas de Vanitas, ahora me encontraba cocinando con mi prima inútilmente pues todo lo que hacia ella lo tenía que arreglar deprimiéndome aún más, una vez terminamos de comer cada uno fue a su propia habitación lo cual me alegraba ya que desde hace tiempo deseaba revisar los mensajes de mi celular, me di un rápido baño y me acosté en mi cama solo con un short ya que hacia demasiado calor.

Leía todos los mensajes encantado ya que en todos sentía algo de aprecio y preocupación hacia mí, uno me llamo la atención ya que preguntaba que me paso en la mano ya que vio sangre bajar de mi manga, revise mi uniforme y vi que en verdad había una mancha, Roxas estaba demasiado atento de mi cosa que me encantaría o yo fui muy malo en ocultar mi herida, vi la hora y me di cuenta que era casi medianoche, cuando me pongo a pensar en el siempre pierdo la noción del tiempo y ahora que todos estaban dormidos podía sacar mi secreto.

Moví una tabla de mi habitación que estaba mal puesta y saque un álbum de fotos, me senté en mi cama y comencé a ojearlo con nostalgia al ver las fotos de nosotros dos juntos desde pequeños, a Roxas lo conocí desde los 7 años y en ese entonces era difícil que nosotros nos separáramos, continúe avanzando las hojas donde tenía diversas cosas de él, unas entradas de cine cuando fuimos los dos juntos, un mechón de cabello que le corte "accidentalmente" además de su collar en forma de X el cual yo se lo intercambie por uno en forma de corona, todos eran mi lazo con él y hacia que me muriera de la vergüenza si alguien llegara a descubrir este álbum, también tenía unas fotos que él ni siquiera sabía que había tomado, un ejemplo seria cuando él iba al club de natación y yo lo fotografiaba bien escondido pudiendo sacar de varios ángulos lo sexy que se veía en traje de baño, otras en que me iba a quedar a su casa a dormir y le sacaba fotos dormido lo cual siempre me pareció tierno además de tentador, siempre me daban ganas de salir de mi cama, dormirme a su lado y que me despertara una mañana con unas caricias o un beso, una de las tantas ilusiones que he tenido y que debería anotar.

Soy un pervertido lo sé, ahora mismo llega ese momento de la noche donde veo sus fotos y mis hormonas se alborotan al igual que una parte de mi anatomía, comienzo a tocarme mientras susurro en silencio su nombre, mi mano recorre mi miembro mientras mis gemidos suenan un poco alto asustándome por el hecho de que me escucharan, suspiraba con fuerza y sentía un calor recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras continuaba con mi acto insatisfecho ya que lo deseaba a él a mi lado, quería que fuera el quien me sacara los gemidos, que me hiciera sonrojar y tocara mi cuerpo para finalmente que nos volviéramos uno, ese pensamiento fue demasiado para mí y eyacule sobre todo mi abdomen soltando un suspiro y susurraba "te amo Roxas".

Una vez me limpie y me tranquilice estaba listo para dormir, escondí el álbum y revise el último mensaje de mi rubio que decía que Naminé y él se irían de pinta para pasar un día de pareja, eso me destrozo y también me pedía que le inventara alguna excusa al profesor, lógicamente me enfade por ello y con gran rapidez escribí presionando con fuerza las teclas "vete al diablo, consigue a otro que te cubra" y se lo envié descargando mi rabia, tengo un gran autocontrol de eso no tengo dudas, aun cuando me dijo que le gustaba la rubia yo fingí apoyarlo para no alejarme de él, cuando me dijo hace 3 meses que ahora eran novios yo solo le sonreí fingiendo felicidad, siempre que discutían debía ser yo el que lo calmara y que hicieran las paces contra mi voluntad, me decía a mí mismo que debía dejarlo ir pero no podía, lo amo demasiado, desde hace 2 años lo he amado y ha sido mi razón de vivir, el motivo para levantarme en las mañanas e ir a la escuela, a pesar de eso en menos tiempo alguien viene y me lo quita, Roxas solamente es mío, mío MIO y si esa desgraciada piensa quedárselo o llevárselo a la cama…Me encargare personalmente de que algo malo le pase, no me importa el precio ni las consecuencias, el que se quedara con Roxas y le quitara su virginidad seré yo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Dudas

Malditas mañanas, siempre me despierta el molesto sol a través de mi ventana pero esta vez fue la excepción, me levante y vi como habían unas cuantas nubes por lo que estaría nublado, estaba algo decepcionado pero en cuanto recordé que día seria hoy me anime enseguida, iba a faltar a clases con mi amada Naminé y disfrutar todo un día junto a ella y quien sabe quizás llegue a pasar algo más, no me culpen a mi sino a las hormonas de la adolescencia, de igual manera me di un baño y baje con mi ropa normal encontrándome a mi hermano desayunando sin dejar de ver su celular con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Buenos días, ¿no iras a la escuela hoy?-me pregunto mi hermano cerrando su celular de golpe al verme, pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y por ello tuve un mal presentimiento.

-La semana pasada te dije que iría a pasar el día con Naminé, ¿que estabas viendo en tu celular?-cuestione mirándolo intrigado y vi como un escalofrió de miedo se apoderaba de él intentando esconder su celular, extendí mi mano para que me lo entregara y él se negó por lo que terminamos forcejeando hasta que logre quitárselo, en cuanto vi quien mando el mensaje lo mire enfadado mientras él me respondía de igual manera.

-¡Devuélvemelo tú tienes uno!-me grito intentando lanzarse sobre mí pero fui más astuto y lo esquive, en cuanto termine de leer el mensaje me sentí enfadado con ese desgraciado de Vanitas, por un lado ayer había visto a Ventus decaído pero al regresar de la tienda estaba radiante como si nada y sin duda esto me estaba asqueando.

-Sabes que odio ese comportamiento tuyo, ¿por qué no puedes ser normal y salir con una chica?, si me entero que estas saliendo con el iré yo mismo a partirle le cara y le hare pensar que fuiste tú-lo amenace mientras borraba ante sus ojos el maldito mensaje, vi cómo se quedaba callado y pensé que estaba recapacitando lo cual me alegraría la vida, ese fue mi error ya que me dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándome tumbado en el piso.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Roxas, ojala tengas un día de Mier**!-me grito mientras veía en sus ojos varias lagrimas junto con un odio que jamás pensé que sentiría hacia mí, me quito su celular y tomo su mochila pero antes de salir me dijo unas groserías de las que yo jamás espere que el dijera, pase unos momentos intentando asimilar lo que sucedió y simplemente solté un suspiro molesto.

Hace un año que Ven me había confesado que era gay y mi reacción fue de simple desprecio, pensé que de esa manera se le pasaría esa actitud pero a él no pareció importarle, siempre estaba con ese desgraciado de Van y es obvio hasta para mí que está enamorado de él, lo admito no es fácil para mí ya que es el hermano de mi mejor amigo y temía que la gente al enterarse lo tomara como un fenómeno, decidí desayunar tranquilo ya que tenía tiempo para juntarme con mi novia, en todo ese momento recordé a Sora aliviado de haberle pedido a el que inventara una excusa en el colegio ya que si mis padres se enteran me castigaran por un largo tiempo, ahora que lo pienso él me había estado evitando desde que me junte con Naminé cosa que me extraña siendo que él me ha ayudado en casi todo, fui a mi habitación y vi que tenía un mensaje suyo lo cual me alivio, ocupe todo el saldo que quedaba en enviarle como 30 mensajes acerca de cómo estaba y por esa mancha de sangre que me había alarmado, siempre he sido sobreprotector con él y nunca me he preguntado el por qué, simplemente me gustaba estar a su lado y la forma en que se sonrojaba de vez en cuando, me di cuenta de estos pensamientos y los aparte de mi cabeza.

Leí el mensaje y me sentí abandonado, primero mi hermano me desea un mal día junto con groserías y ahora mi mejor amigo me manda al diablo, el castaño no me iba a ayudar y yo deseaba encontrarlo para acorralarlo y que me diera una explicación decente, vi como el reloj me decía que tenía 10 minutos para decidir ir a la escuela a interrogarlo o no pero ahí no habría nadie que quisiera verme por lo que decidí ignorar todo esto y concentrarme en mi propia felicidad, me fui al parque donde quedamos en juntarnos pero fui demasiado idiota y llegue 2 horas antes, mis pensamientos no me dejaron tranquilo en todo momento y llegue al punto de cuestionarme si he sido un verdadero desgraciado con mis seres queridos, me quede viendo el cielo en busca de alguna respuesta pero estaba demasiado nublado como mis pensamientos.

Unas manos sobre mis ojos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y escuche una coqueta risa, cuando las quite de mi rostro pude ver a mi amada rubia sonriéndome con dulzura, esas sonrisas que me habían enamorado desde hace tiempo, la salude con un beso y ella me pregunto qué hacía en este lugar tan temprano siendo que era ella la que planeaba esperarme.

-Ehh no podía esperar más para verte-me excuse con la primera cosa que se me ocurrió y ella pareció creerme pues se lanzó a abrazarme, comenzamos a hablar de diversas cosas mientras ella se apegaba a mi brazo y caminábamos hacia el parque de diversiones, recordé que hace tiempo le prometí a Sora que iríamos los dos juntos pero creo que él ya lo olvido y yo ya tengo pareja para esta ocasión, al llegar al parque nos dedicamos a recorrerlo y termine ganando varios premios para ella e incluso pensé en conseguir un pequeño oso para disculparme con Ven pero me arrepentí de esa idea.

Después nos subimos a diversas atracciones después de dejar los premios en un lugar seguro, la montaña rusa siempre la he odiado pues siempre termino vomitando y esta vez no fue la excepción, creo que no podre besarla en el resto del día y eso me deprimió ya que no podría llegar más lejos con ella, cuando nos calmamos fuimos a comprar algo de comer aunque unos peculiares dulces me llamaron la atención, resultaron ser fragmentos de estrella y son los que más le gustan a Sora por lo que compre varios para el…muy bien ¿qué diablos me está pasando?, no he podido dejar de pensar que le hice algo malo y se supone que tengo que pensar únicamente en mi novia, ese castaño siempre me causa conflictos mentales y estos me persiguieron durante la comida en la que fingía escuchar a Naminé a lo cual ella se dio cuenta y se molestó bastante.

Una vez la calme prometiéndole hacer lo que ella quería me arrastro a una feria de dibujos, a ella le encanta el arte pero yo honestamente lo ignoro, iba a tomarla de la mano hasta que sentí un mirada asesina sobre mí, me di vuelta para lograr saber quién era pero no encontré a nadie, pase el resto del día sintiendo esa mirada y parece que Naminé también se dio cuenta ya que me pidió que nos fuéramos antes de tiempo, fuimos por los premios que gane mientras pensaba que este era otro momento del día que se arruinaba para mí.

Llegamos a la parada de autobuses y espere junto a ella, agradecí que no hubiera nadie pues me dedique a hacerle caricias y logre que me volviera a besar pero esa mirada nuevamente me persiguió, ella no pareció notarlo pues comenzó a llover y ella comenzó a temblar de frio por lo que le entregue mi chaqueta la cual fue un regalo del castaño, ahora yo tenía frio y lo tenía que ocultar para calmarla hasta que llego su autobús y nos despedimos dejándome solo, para empeorarlo solamente tenía una polera delgada y sin mangas.

Comencé a correr bajo la lluvia y ya estaba empapado del todo, me faltaban todavía como 2 manzanas para llegar a mi hogar y sentía que me moriría congelado, no pude caminar más y me quede temblando al pensar que me había perdido, me veía sin esperanzas hasta que sentí una sombrilla encima de mí, eso me alivio y me di la vuelta para ver quién era para agradecerle pero me quede de piedra al ver quien era, recibí un coscorrón en la cabeza de su parte mientras me miraba enfadado.

-Eres el único tonto que no ve el clima Roxas, peor aún es que vas con esa ropa con la que de seguro conseguirás una pulmonía-me regaño la persona frente a mí pero yo estaba prestando más atención a como estaba, respiraba agitado y todo su pantalón del uniforme estaba mojado por lo que debió pasar rato corriendo en la lluvia.

-Sora…¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte aunque mi felicidad no la pude ocultar, mi mejor amigo, el mismo que me había mandado al diablo esta mañana estaba frente a mí para ayudarme en este momento, revise la hora y me di cuenta que faltaban unas dos horas para salir de la escuela por lo que no era normal encontrarlo aquí.

-Porque se mejor que nadie tus malos hábitos, si no te cuido yo nadie más lo hará-me respondió aun molesto mientras sacaba de su mochila un chaleco y me lo colocaba a la fuerza, yo no entendía nada pero ese chaleco me quito gran parte del frio y en ese momento sentí que todo este día al fin estaba mejorando para mi bien.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?-pregunte queriendo sacar esa duda de mi mente, espere una burla de su parte pero el desvió la mirada sonrojado mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas, no pude reprimirme más y lo abrase como señal de agradecimiento a lo cual él se quedó congelado, sentí algo cálido junto a mí y vi como literalmente su rostro estallo en rojo, de algún modo eso me pareció lindo y ese pensamiento me asusto por lo que me aparte.

-Eres un tonto, Ventus me dijo que lo que hiciste esta mañana, lo mejor será que vayamos a mi casa antes de que te enfermes-me dijo mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo pero yo deseaba que estuviera así un rato más, nos pusimos a caminar pero por tener solamente una sombrilla tuvimos que ir demasiado juntos, definitivamente me estoy enfermando pues esta situación no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, más bien me resultaba tan agradable que no quería que terminara pero ocurrió cuando llegamos a su casa.

Todo estaba vacío por lo que me dijo que fuera a su habitación sin hacer ruido mientras iba por algo caliente y así lo hice, escuche unas voces en una habitación y recordé que su prima no va a la escuela por lo que debía estar con su tutor, llegue a su habitación y estaba tal y como la recordaba aunque hubiera pasado tiempo en que no vengo a dormir a su casa, fui a su baño para tomar una toalla para secarme y comencé a sacarme la ropa mojada antes de que me resfriara quedándome en boxers pero no espere que el entrara y me viera en esa situación.

-…Deberías esperar a que te preste ropa antes de desnudarte-me regaño aunque sentía que no dejaba de mirarme y se sonrojaba, solo le sonreí tranquilamente ya que a mí no me daba pena que me vieran en ropa interior…bueno si me da pena pero que él lo haga no, me entrego una taza de chocolate caliente y yo me senté en su cama mientras él me buscaba ropa.

-¿Oye no deberías quitarte la ropa?, ¡para que no te enfermes mal pensado!-grite algo exaltado al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse por malinterpretar mi consejo, me miro con algo de pena y se quitó la ropa mientras tomaba otra toalla, al igual que yo termino en boxers pero estos eran rojos y tenían dibujos de coronas, me reí con fuerza por ello pero él se lanzó a taparme la boca mientras me decía asustado que nos calláramos lo cual no entendí hasta que….

-¡Sora con todo ese ruido no puedo…oh por dios!-chillo asustada su prima al asomarse por la puerta y vernos en esta situación y no la culpo, me di cuenta de que Sora estaba sobre mí y su rostro demasiado cerca del mío, los dos estábamos sonrojados y en ropa interior además de que nuestras partes íntimas estaban juntas lo cual me dio un escalofrió, nadie sabía que decir o hacer y el más traumado era yo por encontrar esta situación algo…excitante.

Su prima estaba traumatizada y con un gran sonrojo pero se movió unos centímetros para sacar una foto con su celular antes de escapar a su habitación, eso marco mi tumba pues la escuche decir "Ventus no me creerá esto", me comencé a mover y ese fue un error ya que escuche un gemido de parte de Sora, vi como cerro sus ojos por la fricción de nuestros miembros y yo también solté un gruñido, su cara estaba sonrojada y por como el agua caía de su cabello me resultaba demasiado atractiva, sin darme cuenta me acerque a su rostro a punto de besarlo.

Gracias a Dios sonó mi celular y nos devolvió a la realidad, separe a Sora de mí y técnicamente corrí hasta mi pantalón para atender, era un simple mensaje de mi hermano pero me sirvió de excusa para salir de ese momento, mire hacia atrás y vi como él se tapaba con una almohada cierta parte con una cara de vergüenza y ese sonrojo que ahora me estaba obsesionando, se levantó sin quitarse la almohada y dijo que se metería a bañar y que tomara la ropa que quisiera, desvié la mirada para ver su closet y el aprovecho para escaparse al baño por lo que me quede solo.

Me asegure esta vez de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y ahora tenía un grave problema mental, estaba loco de eso estaba seguro pues no encontraba otra razón para estar de esta manera con mi mejor amigo, para empezar yo soy heterosexual y tengo novia, pero ahora estoy semidesnudo en la habitación de Sora sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar y que me había provocado…una erección.

Me sentía confundido de que hacer ahora y vi que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, la tentación fue demasiada y mis hormonas estaban alocadas por lo que decidí mirar dentro y en ese momento me quede de piedra, Sora estaba bajo la regadera completamente desnudo y al igual que yo tenía una erección, sentí como el calor llegaba a mi rostro pues no podía dejar de mirarlo y menos cuando el comenzó a tocarse intentando arreglar su problema, un gran morbo me invadió y comencé a masturbarme sin dejar de mirarlo, no tenía control sobre mí, simplemente me deje llevar por la ocasión escuchando sus silenciosos gemidos que me excitaban cada vez más, lo veía sin perderme algún detalle de su cuerpo hasta que el finalmente gimió mi nombre y eyaculo sobre el mismo.

Me quede congelado por lo que había dicho pero ni aun así me detuve, era demasiado para mi cordura verlo apoyado en la pared intentando respirar normalmente mientras el agua lo limpiaba y por ultimo solté mi semen en mi ropa interior, me sentía extrañamente satisfecho y me apresure a sacar ropa del closet de Sora, tuve que sacar otra ropa interior y escondí la mía en uno de los bolsillos de mi mojado pantalón encontrando los dulces los cuales saque para acordarme sobre ellos, me coloque unos jeans azul marino donde guarde los dulces y una polera blanca con negro mis colores favoritos.

-Roxas… ¿me podrías pasar algo de ropa?-escuche como me preguntaban y vi como Sora se asomaba por la puerta del baño con cierta pena en sus palabras, desvié la mirada y le pase algo de ropa pero cuando vi sus ojos me ruborice enseguida, me miro algo extrañado y se encerró para vestirse, en cuanto salió los dos nos sentamos en la cama pero había un ambiente demasiado tenso, no sabía que decir hasta que él se apoyó en mi hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre Sora?-cuestione mientras me intentaba alejar de él pero por cada movimiento parecía que el comenzaba a perseguirme hasta que termine acorralado contra la pared, me sentía atrapado y honestamente desearía que fuera al revés, yo teniendo al castaño entre mis brazos mientras él me ve con su adorable sonrojo…estoy enfermo o algo así de eso estoy convencido.

-Quiero que dejes a Ven tranquilo, lo que le hiciste esta mañana fue muy cruel-me regaño y en sus ojos pude ver cierta decepción contra mí, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió y lo empuje lejos de mi enojado.

-¡Sabes que odio ese tipo de personas, si fuera por mi desearía que todos se murieran, además es mi hermano no tiene nada que ver contigo!-le grite enfadado y eso pareció ofenderlo de alguna manera, no lo entendía hasta que recordé lo que ocurrió en el baño y entonces me asuste bastante por la posible respuesta.

-¡Pues te informo que tú te excitaste al estar conmigo, y si no me equivoco yo soy un hombre!-me recalco con rabia mientras me empujaba y se colocaba encima mío, esa actitud me extraño bastante y lo mire pidiéndole una explicación pero solo sentí una lagrima caer, Sora estaba llorando de frustración y solo verlo así me ocasionaba dolor, di vuelta la situación y ahora me encontraba encima de él pero me desviaba la mirada enfurecido por su debilidad, me desesperaba esa actitud en la que yo era el malo pero parecía ser verdad en retrospectiva, no me gustaba verlo llorar a él, desearía mil veces más que Naminé llorara antes que Sora, tome su mentón con cuidado para que me mirara y sin contenerme más bese sus lágrimas.


	3. Chapter 3

Me da tanta rabia que Roxas no aceptara la sexualidad de Ventus siendo que yo también soy como el, por eso estoy llorando de frustración ya que si él se llegara a alejar de mi estoy seguro de que me suicidaría, lo amo demasiado que solo deseo que él me llene de caricias o me tomara como un juguete sexual, todo con tal de estar a su lado y no dejarme abandonado, mis pensamientos se interrumpieron en cuanto él se colocó encima de mí, no quería verlo y desvié la mirada pues necesitaba calmarme pero él me tomo por el mentón y me obligo a mirarlo, creí ver algo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos pero no pude pensar en nada mas en cuanto el beso mis lágrimas.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos así pero no me interesaba, estoy sorprendido y feliz por sus besos en mis mejillas sonrojadas, me resultaban demasiado dulces y calmantes recordando como esto pasaba siempre en mis sueños con él, ósea siempre, puse mis brazos en su cuello para sentirlo más cerca si era posible y que continuara , eso pareció asustarlo ya que intento separarse de mí, eso me molesto y lo apreté con fuerza para evitarlo, parece que lo logre pues se derrumbó encima de mí, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío calmaba mis ansias pero él se veía algo incómodo por la posición en que estábamos, estaba seguro de que escucha como mi corazón va a mil por hora, vi una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y sentí como sus manos me comenzaban a hacer cosquillas, me reí con fuerza y le seguí el juego pero me distraje demasiado y él se escabullo de mis brazos, lo mire molesto pero él me desviaba la mirada con una gran vergüenza.

-Sora…finjamos que nada ha pasado por favor-me suplico viéndome con algo de remordimiento en su mirada y yo comprendí la razón, esa desgraciada de Naminé estaba aún en sus pensamientos, tuve que tragarme mi rabia ya que estaba seguro de que había llegado más lejos que ella en el tema íntimo, no una victoria en esta guerra pero si una batalla dentro de mis estándares.

-Como quieras, pero a partir de ahora no podrás reclamarle nada a Ven después de lo que me hiciste-me burle de su rostro y el pareció comprenderlo pues me afirmo difícilmente con la cabeza contra su orgullo, me acerque a él lentamente y él no se alejó esta vez lo cual me alivio, cuando estaba a centímetros de su oído le pregunte por que me había besado pero por mi aliento un escalofrió lo recorrió.

-No me gusta ver llorar a las personas y menos si eres tú, además cuando éramos pequeños siempre te calmaba de esa manera-me respondió mientras se ruborizaba con fuerza aunque no era nada comparado con el mío, jamás pensé que el recordaría esos momentos que yo atesoraba en mi mente, metió su mano en el pantalón y saco mis dulces favoritos y me los ofreció, no me aguante más y lo abrase quedando esta vez encima de él mientras le repetía miles de gracias de las cuales se reía. Nos miramos a los ojos y creí que me miraba con cariño a lo que respondí de igual manera, esta vez me recosté en su pecho mientras escuchaba que su corazón latía acelerado por lo que entendí que estaba nervioso y feliz, sentí algo sobre mi cabeza y resulto ser su mano comenzando a acariciarme, eleve la mirada y vi que el buscaba la mía pues llevaba un gran rubor en sus mejillas lo cual me resulto demasiado atractivo, me pellizque una mejilla deseando que no fuera un sueño y resulto no serlo.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí-susurro mientras me regalaba una sonrisa, no me pude contener más y me acerque a su rostro con lentitud, mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho pero él no se movió ningún centímetro, más bien me miraba con algo de ansiedad de saber que haría, estuve a punto de rozar sus labios pero escuche un sonido en la sala lo cual me hizo desviarme y termine en su mejilla, me sentí demasiado bien aunque hubiera fallado, el me pidió una explicación y yo solo le respondí que era un agradecimiento lo que le pareció creerme, le di otro beso en la mejilla y él no se molestó por eso, más bien me sonrió aunque no notamos como una persona abría la puerta.

-Oigan…hice algo de comer, Ventus y Vanitas también llegaron ¿por qué no bajan con nosotros?-sugirió una voz y vi a mi primita en la puerta con un sonrojo que me parecía demasiado tierno, llevaba una mirada apenada y vi la situación que estábamos pero simplemente le sonreí sin separarme de él, ella saco una fotografía de la cual me aseguraría robar junto con la anterior y se retiró, baje la mirada y vi como Roxas miraba sin pena más bien curioso a mi prima y recordé que ellos casi nunca hablaban, con suerte se veían ya que ella me decía que le daba miedo.

-Creo que ya sé cómo te verías si fueras una chica-menciono de repente y yo le estire las mejillas molesto, es verdad que nos parecemos un poco pero siempre odie que me imaginaran vestido de mujer y menos que me compararan con Iris, una vez nos calmamos bajamos a la sala y vimos como mi hermano estaba comiendo algo incómodo debido a que uno de sus brazos estaba atrapado, quien sino Ventus estaría agarrado a él además de notarse que se veía indispuesto a soltarlo por esa sonrisa de felicidad que tenía, desvié la mirada un poco hacia mi compañero y vi que estaba apretando los nudillos y eso no era buena señal.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!, ¡deberías estar en casa!-grito un furioso Roxas llegando junto a su hermano y este se escondió entre los brazos de Vanitas, tuve que bajar rápidamente intentando contenerlo mientras mi hermano se levantaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

-¿De que hablas?, te envié un mensaje diciendo que estaría aquí-se excusó Ventus apegándose más a mi hermano lo cual molestaba más a Roxas, vi como el sacaba su celular y toda su rabia desapareció en unos instantes, me miro a mí y yo simplemente lo intente calmar antes de soltar sus brazos aunque le susurre "recuerda lo que hablamos" por lo que desistió en su ataque.

-Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no tenías una cita con tu novia?-pregunto Vanitas intentado cambiar el tema pero dejándolo peor pues Ven pareció perder su miedo y ahora miraba con regaño a Roxas el cual se quedó en silencio-también, ¿qué haces con la ropa de Sora?-añadió empeorándolo todo aún más, todos esperábamos una respuesta de su parte, a decir verdad yo sabía lo que había ocurrido así que me quede callado y agradecía que nadie supiera la verdad pues él no podría verlo otra vez a la cara.

-Al parecer vino a violar a Sora pues los encontré desnudos en su cama-respondió Iris llegando junto a nosotros mientras les mostraba su celular, en este momento deseaba que ella se hubiera quedado en otro lugar pues acababa de cavar mi tumba y la de mi rubio, aunque debo admitir que las reacciones fueron múltiples y graciosas, Vanitas puso una cara de estar dispuesto a matarlo, Ventus se sonrojo hasta las orejas diciendo "¿con qué cara me regaña a mí?", yo simplemente me ruborice un poco pues sabía que era mentira aunque me hubiera encantado que lo hiciera, por ultimo Roxas se avergonzó demasiado al inicio pero luego cambio a rabia y comenzó a perseguir a mi primita por toda la casa diciendo que la iba a asesinar, ella se escondió entre mis brazos asustada por la cercanía de él, por esa actitud tan linda nunca me puedo enojar con ella aunque Roxas también se lanzó encima mío para arrebatármela y comenzamos a forcejear hasta que los demás intervinieron, pasaron como 20 minutos en los que pudimos aclarar todo y en ningún momento pude soltarla por temor a que la atacaran otra vez.

Una vez logramos calmarnos nos pasamos el resto del día todos juntos, aunque Vanitas me dio un fuerte regaño por escapar de clases mientras Ventus trataba de calmarlo, menos mal no se dio cuenta cuando le guiñe un ojo a Roxas dándole a entender que no me arrepentía y no lo hago, lo que en verdad paso es que cuando llegue a la escuela les invente una excusa del porque no había ido, es difícil de entender pero simplemente no podía abandonarlo a él y es debido a que lo amo demasiado, aunque eso no me impidió recordar la razón por la que yo había escapado.

Esta mañana Ven me dijo que habían borrado su mensaje especial y yo lo consolé diciéndole que podía ir a nuestra casa el resto del día, lógicamente se alegró demasiado y salto sobre mi hermano en cuanto lo vio extrañando a varias personas, después de eso su celular desapareció "misteriosamente", la reacción entre ellos era demasiado graciosa pues el rubio no se apartó de el en ningún momento con la excusa de que quería su celular de regreso, a mí no me engaño pues en todo el día evito que le entregaran otra confesión en una carta, deberían besarse de una maldita vez y terminar con el drama pero extrañamente nunca lo han hecho o al menos eso creo.

Volviendo al tema, cuando faltaban unas 4 horas para terminar las clases yo ya estaba harto de esto, mientras yo estaba aquí encerrado sin prestar atención ellos podrían llegar a cierto punto que yo no deseaba imaginar, ese pensamiento me aterro y me escape sin que me vieran, menos mal que conocía a mi amado rubio por lo que fui al parque de diversiones que él me prometió que iríamos juntos y nunca paso, otra cosa para mi lista de venganzas en contra de Naminé pues él es solo mío y juro que lo será.

Básicamente me escondí bastante bien y los miraba de mala manera a cada momento logrando que se incomodaran y finalmente se fueran, cuando comenzó la lluvia abrí mi sombrilla y vi enfadado como le regalaba su chaqueta a ella junto a muchos peluches, estaba tan molesto porque ese fue un regalo que yo le hice pero también celoso por no estar en su lugar, le di una patada a un árbol para desquitar mi rabia pero termino doliéndome a mi obligándome a aguantarme un grito, resentido por esto vi aliviado que ella se fue en el autobús pero no vi cuando Roxas comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia y eso me preocupo. Salí corriendo para poder encontrarlo y lo encontré tiritando de frio, el resto ya lo conocen y no me arrepiento excepto en esta parte en que Vanitas dijo que me quitaría todos mis videojuegos y mi laptop, eso basto para deprimirme pero Roxas se acercó a mí y me dijo en la oreja que me invitaría a jugar a su casa un día, eso basto para que me enamorara de él aún más.

Creo que estuve perdido en mis pensamientos pues en cuanto vi la hora los gemelos ya se iban a ir…bueno para ser más preciso Roxas intentaba llevarse a Ventus a la fuerza y este se aferraba con fuerza a mi hermano diciendo que quería quedarse con él para siempre, Vanitas no sabía que postura tomar pues el intentaba tranquilizar al rubio pero este solo se agarraba con más fuerza, sabía que esto llevaría rato pero termino en cuanto le dijo que pasaría por el más temprano para irse juntos a la escuela cosa que funciono para que lo soltara, mire a mi hermano confundido pues aun no sé si ellos ya son pareja, "para todos es obvio confiésense de una vez" quería gritarles pero debía reprimirme al igual que mis sentimientos por mi amado…que deprimente.

Los acompañamos hasta la puerta y decidí prestarle esa ropa a Roxas pues la suya aún estaba húmeda y él dijo que la secaría en casa, arruino uno de mis planes de quedarme con su ropa pero me tranquilice pensando que tendría más oportunidades, todos estuvimos creyendo que se había terminado pero Ven fue más astuto y regreso para darle un beso en la mejilla a Vanitas, esa fue la gota que derramo la paciencia de Roxas pues agarro a su hermano por el brazo y se lo llevo arrastrando mientras se despedía de mi con la mano, a lo lejos escuchamos un "sueña conmigo Van, te quiero" y después un rugido de rabia por lo que deduje que estaría en problemas.

-Tú y Ven hacen una linda pareja, lástima que Roxas y Sora no sean tan valientes como para confesarse-recalco Iris en cuanto cerramos la puerta, parecía estar bastante atenta a todo lo que pasaba o yo le provoque un trauma demasiado grande y esperaba que fuera la primera, esos pensamientos fueron alejados en cuanto Vanitas negó con la cabeza.

-No seas tonta, él y yo solamente somos amigos nada mas-nos negó en la cara y vi algo de confusión en su rostro, definitivamente él podría representar el orgullo pues no podía serlo más en este momento.

-¡Pero es obvio que se gustan, deberían ser novios o algo pues es muy difícil separar a Ven de ti!-exclame sin poder creerle a mi hermano y él nos pasó de largo, comenzamos a preguntarle cual era el motivo poniendo a prueba su paciencia pero en realidad queríamos saber el motivo.

-Sé que yo le gusto, el problema es que no se si el realmente me gusta a mí, podría ser un amor pasajero y terminaría lastimándolo, luego se alejaría de mí y nuevamente me quedaría solo, esa es la razón así que no molesten-nos explicó mientras apagaba la televisión y se iba a su habitación, Iris y yo nos miramos el uno al otro bastante culpables y decidimos no molestarlo más, jamás pensé que le tendría miedo al abandono y me di cuenta que eso también me aterra a mí, disimuladamente le quite el celular a mi prima y me encerré en mi propia habitación.

Apenas llegue a mi cuarto imprimí las fotos que yo agradecía que nos hubiera tomado, definitivamente seria mis favoritas entre todo el álbum hasta que consiga un beso de él, gire hacia mi derecha y vi los dulces que me regalo, a pesar de tener una cita con esa rubia que tanto odio se había acordado de mí y eso me demostró que en verdad me ama a mí, me ama a mí y no a esa maldita Naminé, eso es lo que me repetía mientras apretaba las fotos contra mi pecho, me comí algunos dulces saboreando el afecto que me provocaban pero decidí guardar la mitad para compartirlos con el mañana, mis mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que ocurrió entre nosotros y mi incapacidad para retener mis malditas hormonas de adolecente, aunque mi mente debió estar muy nublada pues cuando estaba en la ducha me sentí observado y eso me excitaba más.

Añadí las nuevas fotos al álbum pero antes me asegure de borrarlas del celular de Iris, nuevamente revise todo mi álbum y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos pero estas eran de felicidad, a pesar de su supuesta homofobia, a pesar de que tenía novia yo tenía mis posibilidades con él, mi demente obsesión por él tenía una salida, lo admito estoy obsesionado con él, es porque lo amo demasiado hasta el punto de hacer lo que sea para estar a su lado, aunque fuera como su amigo o un juguete para entretenerse, me acosté y de una cosa me di cuenta, para poder estar con él debía hacer una pequeña cosa que estoy seguro no le importara a nadie.

Debía asegurarme de que ellos terminaran…o tendré que tomar medidas extremas.


End file.
